Isn't There Anything We Can Do?
by StrkHwk
Summary: I wrote this a little late, however, I do not think that matters. Basically, this is what I thought the reactions of the Gundam pilots would be in the face of the tragedy that has befallen us.


A/N: Hey all. I know how hard this all might be on our country, but we are strong. These attacks will not go unanswered, as our President has said. This story is how I thought the Gundam pilots might react to these attacks. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Isn't There Anything We Can Do?  
  
The Gundam pilots were all sitting around in the living room of their apartment, doing nothing of importance.  
  
'This twentith century has so many limitations,' Heero Yuy thought glumly. 'This damn fifty-six K connection sucks.'  
'I need something to eat,' Duo Maxwell thought, frowning.  
"Anyone want something to eat?" Duo said out loud.  
"No," Heero said, still hacking.  
"No thanks," Trowa Barton said, still watching the television.  
"No, but thanks Duo," Quatre Raberba Winner said.  
"Do you want a katana down your throat, Maxwell?" Wufei spat.  
"I guess not," Duo sighed, throwing up his hands.  
  
Duo had pulled down several boxes of macaroni and cheese. Before he was about to cook it all, he snapped on the small kitchen television set. As he clattered and banged in the kitchen, he saw a 'News Special Report' banner flash across the screen. Interested, Duo watched. He saw a reporter come on and announce the important news.  
  
'This had better be good,' Duo thought. 'They're making me miss cartoons.'  
  
The reporter said, "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for this news special report. We have just received information that America is under attack..."  
"Yeah right," Duo scoffed, filling a large pot with water. "Prove it."  
  
Just then, a clip of video showed a large airliner crashing into the middle of the South Tower of the World Trade Center. Duo's eyes widened in horror. The pot slipped out of his hand and crashed to the floor, water flooding the floor.  
  
The others heard this and came into the kitchen, annoyed.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei bellowed. "How could you just let a pot slip out of your hands and-"  
  
Duo was at a loss for words his eyes stayed wide, his mouth gaping. Heero saw what Duo was in shock about. Even Heero, the Perfect Soldier, finally showed some emotion. His faced contorted in a sort of dead look of defeat. Trowa and Quatre finally saw the footage of the airliner slamming into the tower, a fireball erupting out the opposite side. Quatre gasped, covering his mouth with his hand as he turned away. Trowa just looked on, angered. Another camera showed people stampeding out of the buildings; a police officer covering a bloody mess with a newspaper; people jumping out of the towers; firemen running into the building; police officers coming out of their squad cars. The whole scene flashed before the eyes of the five young warriors. Even through all that they've been through, they were very devastated by the massacre that these attacks have brought on.  
  
"We have just received word that two of four hijacked airplanes have slammed into the World Trade Center towers, one slammed into one side of the Pentagon, and one has crashed in the southeastern area of Pennsylvania.."  
"How could we let this happen?" Trowa finally spoke.  
"We vowed to protect America as long as we were stuck here," Heero said.  
"And we let slip through our fingers," Wufei growled.  
  
Quatre had lost his last meal all over the soaked floor. Duo was leaning against the counter, trying to get the image of that plane out of his head.  
  
"Those innocent people," he muttered. "All those innocent souls - gone."  
"What can we do?" Quatre asked shakily.  
"Nothing," Heero whispered. "There is nothing that we can do."  
  
Suddenly, the South Tower collapsed. It came down in a rain of concrete, steel, glass, and dust. A billowing cloud of dust coursed through the streets of Lower Manhattan, enveloping many bystanders, some of whom were still fleeing for their lives. All five pilots stood there, stunned. They couldn't believe their eyes; this had to be a movie. How could something like this happen? Who would try to bring America down like this?  
  
All this from seeing a downed tower, people running in a panic, and a cloud of dust.  
  
"Now I'm pissed," Heero growled. "I'm taking flight in the Zero."  
"W-what g-good w-w-will it do?" Duo stuttered.  
"He has a point Heero," Trowa said.  
"There are other things we can do to help," Quatre said. "We can donate blood, money, and our prayers."  
"All right, then," Wufei said. "What are we waiting for? Let's help those people out in any way we can!" 


End file.
